1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as an central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Background of the Invention
An electrical connector, widely used in the connector industry for electrically connecting a CPU to a PCB, mainly comprises an insulative housing and a multiplicity of conductive contacts. The housing comprises a multiplicity of passageways defined therein in a generally rectangular array, for interferentially receiving corresponding conductive contacts.
In use, one surface of housing is mated to a PCB, with solder balls of the contacts electrically connected with the PCB. A CPU is mounted to the other surface of the housing, with contacting portions of the contacts electrically connected with the pads of CPU. The electrical connector thus electrically connects the CPU with the PCB via contacts. A force is applied to press the CPU downwardly in order that the contacting portions firmly electrically connect with the pads of CPU. The contacts tend to twist under the force, at the same time, a horizontal force comes into being. The horizontal force is proportion to the number of conductive contacts. With the developments to reduce sizes of electronic equipments, particularly personal portable devices, with additional functions to such equipments, has resulted in an ongoing trend for miniaturization of all components, especially electrical connectors, on the contrary, the developments have created a great demand for contacts, so a total of cumulative horizontal force become larger and larger. The total of cumulative horizontal force easily break the side-walls of the passageways.
A conventional connector comprises an insulative housing, and a multiplicity of conductive contacts received in the housing. The housing comprises a mating surface and a mounting surface opposite to the mating surface. The housing defines a plurality of passageways extending vertically therethrough to receive corresponding contacts therein. A top protrusions extends integrally upwardly from the mounting surface. The top protrusion is adapted to uphold the CPU when the CPU is secured in the passageway of the housing. In order to facilitate said upholding, the top protrusion has a generally L-shaped profile with a smooth top mounting surface to support said CPU, and extends from a lateral side of passageway adjacent another. Thereby the CPU can steadily sit on the protrusions, nevertheless, when the number of the contacts is very large, side-walls of adjacent passageways are easily cracked.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.